


We all get the blues

by Echo_D



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: You're trying to get through a bad day when you get a surprise visit from a fellow team member.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader, natasha romanoff/you
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I proofread it only once, so it... looks like it

It was one of those days again. You were sitting on a roof of a building, trying to focus on something different than your intrusive thoughts, which forced you to come up here in the first place.

The stars on the night sky made you feel a bit better. _Deep breath in... and out, focus Y/N,_ you said to yourself, repeating this for a few minutes, _Ok, better._ You had a list of things to try that usually helped you to be at least a functioning human being, this time it was fresh air that did its wonders. And maybe some therapy session in your head, where you silently talked to your mom. 

"Miss you, mom," you whispered to the stars. You wondered if she was proud of you and the life you had now. 

You worked for SHIELD, mainly in the IT department, but then you were approached with a job proposition two months ago. You couldn't believe it when agent Hill came up with the offer. After she assured you that it indeed is _'for real'_ (as you exclaimed when she asked you), you quickly packed your stuff, said 'Bye' to you colleagues and the next morning you stood in front of the Avengers compound, taking it all in. 

You were anxious and once you stepped through the door you were questioning everything. But the team warmly welcomed you, despite your doubts and later, when you got to properly know each other, you became their new family member. 

_So I'm an Avenger now. Well not really, no actual mission yet, but you know-_

A sudden raspy "There you are." brought you back from your thoughts. 

"Hi" you tried to smile, watching Natasha walk towards you. 

"The team was wondering where you are when you didn't show up for a movie night," she said while sitting down beside you. 

"Yeah, I was working on something and it wasn't going well, so I needed a breather."

"Got it," the redhead noted.

You looked down to your hands for a moment, both of you silent, but you could feel Natasha's eyes on you. _Damn she knows, doesn't she,_ you thought to yourself. The team knows you, like they _know_ know you, because first, they read your file - even though you're just an ordinary person - and second, you're honest with them and you talk to them a lot, mainly Natasha and Tony. Also she's literally a spy. So you weren't surprised when she asked you the next question. 

"Bad day too?" 

"Yeah," you said as you looked up to the sky again and then shifted your eyes to Natasha, "the usual."

"Do you need something?" she asked, taking your hand into hers and squeezing it. 

"Don't know. Maybe few more minutes here," you answered. Natasha just nodded her head and made a move to stand up, but you tightened your hold on her hand and added "Will you stay?"

"Of course," she said and sat back down.

"Thanks," you looked at her and she just smiled. 

After another half an hour you felt a bit chilly, so you both got up and went back inside. You were passing the living room on your way, but it was already empty, so you figured the others must be back in their rooms. Once you were in front of your room, Natasha's was right across the hall from yours, you thanked her once more.

"I'm here if you need me Y/N, okay." she reassured you. 

"I know," you smiled, "good night Nat." 

"Night." she said softly, watching you disappear in your room.

Once you closed the door you did your night routine, changed into PJs and went to bed. You couldn't fall asleep right away, as usual, so you were thinking about everything. Mostly hoping you'll wake up feeling better tomorrow. And then the things you were thinking about on the roof came back and you were thinking, how the team and this job, is making you feel more accomplished, put together and accepted. How Natasha went to make sure you're ok. How Natasha made you feel. How she- _Wait. Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

You couldn't stop thinking about Natasha since the day you were on the rooftop. The realization about having possible feelings for the redhead kinda messed with your flow. You knew you wouldn't be able to act the same around her and you knew she will eventually notice and it's just gonna be so awkward, since she for sure doesn't feel the same. So you tried your best, for the time being, and hoped your crush will go away.

But it kinda didn't. It's been a week now, you did a good job at hiding it, at least you thought you did, but with every interaction with her it became harder and harder to suppress those feelings. So you just lied in your bed, thinking about everything, yet again, mostly about the fact that you had a scheduled training session with Natasha the next morning. Well today, since it was 3AM already.

Eventually you got some sleep, like 3 hours, before you dragged yourself from the bed, brushed your teeth, put on some gym clothes, took your water bottle and went to the gym to meet Natasha.

\---

 _Oh for fuck's sake_ you muttered to yourself when you saw her stretching at your usual training spot. She had her gym clothes on and a hoodie over it, her hair in a messy bun. Something you've seen multiple times already, but that was BEFORE your realization. Plus even at 6AM, this ungodly hour, she looked so fresh and ready to fight the world. It was unfair. 

"How can you be so full of energy at this hour?" you asked.

"You'll adapt when you do it day after day" she said with a chuckle. 

"Never."

You stretched, too slow for Natasha's liking, and made your way to the treadmill, ready to start the drill. Since you were an Avenger now, the basic training that SHIELD required for IT department wasn't enough, so the team took it upon themselves to teach you the "more advanced stuff" as Tony called it.

"Nuh-uh," you heard Natasha say, "we're doing something different today." She wanted to start the sparring sessions instead of the usual workout.

"How different?" you asked, hoping you won't be adding more weight or something like that. You managed to come out of the gym alive (for) so far and you didn't want to change that. 

"Sparring session."

 _Gulp_

"Steve mentioned that you got used to your workouts and it was time for a change." she further explained. 

"O-kay" you said sheepishly. _Yeah because that's not gonna be hard at all._

Natasha showed you some basic moves, how it works, and then you repeated them, one by one, several times. You tried to focus on remembering the moves instead of how Natasha did them smoothly without any struggle, as if it was her second nature. 

"All together now." 

Natasha watched you intensely, she knew you had it in you and she wanted to make sure you'll reach your full potential. She also noticed how uncharacteristically quiet you are this morning. Usually you fussed few minutes into the training. But she shrugged it off, for now. After a while of practicing, she knew you got the moves and decided that it's time. 

"Ok, water break, then we can begin."

"Begin?! And what did we do until now?" you said, worried what's to come.

"That was a practice. Now you get to use it on me." the redhead stated and went to get her water bottle.

"Fun." you said, thinking the exact opposite, and went to take a sip of water.

You stopped in your tracks when you came back. She was already waiting for you on the mats, few of her hair escaped her messy bun and the hoodie was gone, which left her upper half only in a sports bra. _Why does she have to be this attractive?_

"Something's wrong?" she asked you. 

"NO, ahem," you cleared your throat, "no." 

Natasha's brows furrowed for a second. Something was definitely up. But there was work to be done, so she just fixed her posture and told you to begin. 

So you sparred with Natasha Romanoff. If what you're doing could be called sparring. You tried your best, doing the moves the redhead showed you earlier, but you got your ass kicked hard. During what felt like a round 8 you even managed to get some punches in. You both decided on last round and that's when she did it. Her final move. You actually looked it up one day, it was called flying scissor legs takedown or something. Which didn't matter now, because you were lying on the floor, with her legs around your neck. 

"Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I."

"No, silly," Natasha let you out of her hold and moved to help you get up, but you refused to move, "little help here?"

"Well excuse me, but you literally threw me on the ground. I deserve to resist."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." you stood by your choice. Until Natasha started tickling you, then you got up as fast as you could.

"Not fair!" you fussed, then you noticed you ended up standing awfully close to her and the words "You're beautiful." just slipped out of your mouth. 

_Fuck_ "Umm, I'm gonna go. Shower. Bye." you mumbled and practically ran out of there.

"Y/N, wait!" Natasha yelled after you, but you were already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

She found you an hour later, sitting on the rooftop, yet again. You sighed when you noticed her approaching, bracing yourself for what's to come. 

"Nat, I-"  
"Do you-"

"You go first" you said.

"Do you wanna talk about something?" Natasha asked, sitting beside you.

"Well it's... it's a bit difficult."

"It's okay. Start anywhere." 

"I'm afraid things will change, if I'll tell you." your voice barely above a whisper. 

"Things always change. I can only promise to try my best to listen and understand." she said, took your hand and gave you a big smile. 

You squeezed her hand and gathered all your confidence. "I think I like you. And I only realized it the last time we were here that's why I was acting a bit weird lately. And I know it's out of nowhere and you probably don't feel the same way and that's ok!," you were full on rambling right now, "I just really don't wanna mess up what we have. Or affect the team in any way in that matter. And it's just -"

"Breathe," Natasha interrupted you, "look at me." 

When she saw you did just that, she continued, "Y/N I like you too."

Your eyes went wide. _Am I dreaming? Did she just-_ "Did you just say that you like me?" 

"Yes."

You smiled, bit your lip and looked at your hands, because the eye contact was just too much.

"Um, would you like to get coffee sometime? With me?" you asked after a moment. 

"Yeah, I'd like to."

You swear you could fly away right now with how happy you were in the moment. You both stayed on the roof for couple more minutes and then you got up to get some lunch, walking back hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I might try to write a follow-up, if my brain decides to come up with something.


End file.
